Yagami Kayo
by NamikazeMia
Summary: Kayo,now Amy winters, Light's twin sister that left home without a word at age 15 is back. she is an not so conventional archeologist in search for information about a long lost artifact. she stumbles with the task force being reunited with her father and brother that never cared for her or so she thought, there is a hidden story about her... OC/L? ONESIDE OC/LIGHT


"I am late! Dam it I m going to lose the plane!"- A girl about 17 18 years of age half screamed.

**1****st**** person pov**

I just had to wake up late, as usual. People would think that after 3 years living by myself I would get use to wake up at the right time but apparently old habits die hard. I have been living in Washington for 3 years. My name is Amy Winters. But it hasn't been since the beginning of my 18 years of life. I used to be named Yagami Kayo; I lived in Japan with my parents, younger sister and twin brother, but my live wasn't a sea of roses. Call it cliché but being the middle child makes you invisible. I was what you would call unwanted. When my mother gave birth to my brother she had no idea she was pregnant with twins and apparently the thought of a second child at the time didn't appeal her not one bit. My big brother for about 10 minutes was always favored, I used ask myself that if it was me that was born first would I been forgotten? I and light didn't resemble one bit, hell if the doctor and my father didn't assist the labor they would say I am not even their daughter. While my brother as chestnut brown hair and eyes I have golden blond curly hair and green eyes (note**: she will have an appearance kind of like Taylor swift mostly the curly hair and the clothes)**.

The only thing we had in common was our intelligence. Then it came Sayu, the little bit of attention I had completely disappeared. Over the years I started to get mad. My own mother seemed to hate me for some reason, I did my laundry, my FOOD, and if I wanted something I had to use my money. She often went on shopping sprints with Sayu and called it mother daughter bonding time while I was left alone. Not that I minded I had started to hate the woman. My dad ignored me never giving me a reason why but sometimes he gave strange looks with an emotion in his eyes that I wasn't sure if it was guilt or fear, for what I have no idea. Light and I were never close; he was always putting on fake masks being "perfect".

At age 13 I started thinking about my future. I couldn't stay in that place much longer. It wasn't good for my sanity. I did little jobs and the money I urn I saved it. Touta, my only friend, talked to his mother who worked in a court and helped me emancipate.

When I reached 15 I was finally what people would say an adult. I reserved a plane ticket to the U.S packed the little that I had and left, only leaving a note behind saying how I was a legal adult and for my family, if I could call them that, to not look for me, like they cared. It was risky, I was just a teenager with no home in a new country but I could care less. I changed my name. Applied to a university, with my IQ, they immediately accepted me and lived in the dorms. I still got part time jobs of course. My teachers were amazed I could finish the classes that were designed for older students. I ended up making some tests and finished collage at 17. Majored in arquiology, then become an intern in a company where I met and old man, Allen Mathews, that for some reason taught me everything he knew, which was a lot giving the fact that he was one of the 6 best archeologists the world. When I asked for the reason he chose me to be his "student" he just laughed ruffled my hair and told me "_**I was once a lost child in th**_**is cruel world too**" after that he just resumed to his studies. If someone asked if Allen was an ordinary teacher I would laugh in their faces. In Allen's mind being an archeologist doesn't resume reading some books make some holes in the dirt to old bones.

He wasn't a "conventional archeologist", he didn't go for the "old bones", no he would go after long lost and mythic artifacts that for regular people were mere lies created for bed story purposes.

The bad thing about the job was that we weren't the only ones looking for them. Many power hungry men went after them. Which made mandatory that Allen taught me some, let's say, "Defense" classes.

My new assignment is in Japan hence me being late for the plane.

It's been long since I have stepped foot in that blasted place I just hope I don't come to face old faces.

**End 1****st**** pov**

**3****rd**** person pov**

**Japan**

The Kira killings have increased and that is leaving the population in a halt. Well except for one college boy. This boy is not ordinary. Behind his smiles there are cruel and evil smirks his mind his full ideals of justice and lists of names of people to kill. The boy is no other than Yagami Light.

**LIGHT'S POV **

L has been getting in my nerves more and more. I am being cornered and I don't like it one bit.

And now there is Misa, that dammed idiot just had to own a notebook and show up at this time.

"- It will be suspicious if I get a girlfriend from night to day. I just hope that idiot doesn't appear in front of Ryuzaki!"- I say to Ryuk.

He just looks at me and laughs, it must be the only thing he can do. Misa's shinigammis would give his life for hers while mine is just useless he didn't even told me about the eyes.

"Oh light I'm bored give me some apples!"

How annoying!

"Go watch TV or read something- can he even read? - I am thinking of a plan don't bother me!"- I snapped at him.

He grumbles and starts going through some books of my bookshelf.

**Ryuk's Pov**

I should just kill him, but on the other side I would be bored again. I reach for a book and a paper fells. I grab it.

It looks like a family photo. I looked at the corner and my eyes widen. In the corner the farthest from the family was a little girl about light's age that looked she didn't belong in the family.

"-This girl, it can't be "

I turned to light.

"- Hey light, who's this kid"

He looks at the picture, and his eyes become distant for a moment.

"That is my twin sister she left home about 3 years ago" he then dismisses me and goes back to whatever he was doing.

This girl, no it can't be her.

**Kanto, Japan, airport **

**3****rd**** person pov**

Amy walked out of the airport relived. She never liked planes. If people were to fly they would have wings, she always says.

She called a cab and gave the driver the address to the hotel she would be staying. She never minded staying in motels while travelling but Allen was always very protective and reserved her places to stay, besides this time her assignment would be longer than usual so he wanted her to be comfortable.

During the time she was in the plane, Amy organized her priorities. First she would study the maps of the region and look for the older ones, this trip had the objective of gather information but if she had the luck to stumble across something she wouldn't miss her opportunity.

The taxi stopped. The hotel was large and classy.

She got out of the car and reached the lobby's front desk.

Anyone that looked at her would say she was foreigner and a tourist. She wore an orange dress, it was tight in the chest area and reached above her knees, she also wore some brown cowboy styled boots. Her blond hair maintains its usual curls.

The receptionist looked at her and when the woman was about to ask in English what Amy needed, the Younger women spoke in perfect Japanese:

"- Hello I have reservations in the name of Amy Winters."

The older woman looked at her for a moment before typing something in the computer and handing her keys to her room.

**16 minutes before light's pov**

Dam! When I had decided to rest, L had to called me and order me to meet him in the front of the new hotel. I scoff at the idea, "order me"?! Yhea right!

When I get to the hotel front, Ryuzaki his already there with Watari and the others including my dad.

"Hello Ryuzaki, it is a bit strange seeing you outdoors, any special occasion?" he doesn't even spare me a glance and replies.

"No reason at all Light-kun, just needed some air"

I smile but inside scoff. Get some air? Him?! What is next? Santa?!

**L's Pov**

Each day that passes my statistics about Yagami being Kira increases. I just know it's him but how can I prove it.

We enter the hotel and there is only the reception woman and a girl about Light's age she has her back turned to us, but then she faces us.

She's beautiful that is for sure. Not that I have much of experience with woman but I could always say if one is pretty or not but there is some innocence in this girls face that sparkles. 78% chance she is foreigner, if the hair color doesn't say nothing the features of her face say it all.

Than out of the blue Light half screams:

"Kayo"

Does he know this girl, it is possible, and light has a way with the opposite sex.

The girl now named Kayo hesitates before looking in our direction.

"Light?! Oh crap!"- Her face held's a bit of shock and may I say fear in it.

"Kayo is that you, what happen"- Light leaves our side and runes to her grabbing her shoulders.

I am getting more and more confused and the same goes for the task force except Mr. Yagami that stands frozen in his place. I can't stand not knowing what is happening.

"Mr. Yagami, who is that girl?"

I had no idea that the sentence that would leave the older male's mouth would be one of the bigger shocks of my year.

"That girl is my daughter, light's twin…sister" – he whispered still in shock the last bit and I just thought : yep this case just got more interesting.


End file.
